Annabelle
by JJ226
Summary: Episode 4 in my Season 4 Fan Fiction!


Episode #404

LOST

"Annabelle"

Written By

Jonjo Smith

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Final Draft Written and Revised on: 8th January 2008

Cast ListMain Cast

Naveen Andrews as Sayid JarrahNestor Carbonell as Richard AlpertHenry Ian Cusick as Desmond HumeEmilie de Ravin as Claire LittletonMichael Emerson as Ben LinusMatthew Fox as Jack ShephardJorge Garcia as Hugo Reyes (Hurley)Josh Holloway as James Ford (Sawyer)Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo KwonYunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa KwonEvangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet BurkeTerry O'Quinn as John Locke? as Beverley Khan? as Lucas Green

Recurring Star

Sam Anderson as Bernard NadlerL. Scott Caldwell as Rose NadlerMira Furlan as Danielle RousseauKimberley Joseph- Cindy Chandler? as Annie Goodspeed (Adult)? as William Francis? as Joseph Peltier

Guest Star

Sterling Beaumon as Young Ben LinusMadeline Carroll as Young Annie Goodspeed? as Teenage Ben Linus? as Teenage Annie Goodspeed Jon Gries as Roger Linus? as Kaden McKernon? as Greta Stahl

INT. BEN'S BEDROOM- DAYTIME (FLASHBACK)

A shot of one doll on a side: the one of ANNIE of BEN's.

Then, a young BEN (around the age he was in "The Man Behind The Curtain", maybe a slightly bit older due to the actor obviously growing older) and a young ANNIE sit on BEN's bed. ANNIE is holding BEN's hand. She has a very distraught look on her face.

YOUNG ANNIE:

Ben, please do leave-

YOUNG BEN:

Do you think that I really, really want to Annie?

ANNIE begins to cry

YOUNG BEN (CONT'D):

You know what he is like! He absolutely hates me! I can't live here anymore-

YOUNG ANNIE:

Well, don't then. Come live with me? Mum and Dad wouldn't mind I'm sure. They really like you-

YOUNG BEN:

I can't do that, Annie. I just need to be away from him for a bit. If I just went over and lived at your house, he would come and get me. And your Mum and Dad only like me because they feel sorry for me-

Young ANNIE looks shocked that Young BEN thinks this

YOUNG ANNIE:

That's not true, Ben, and you know so-

A door opens and footsteps enter the house. It is BEN's Dad, ROGER, coming in. He is home early from work.

Young BEN and Young ANNIE quickly look over to the bedroom door worried.

YOUNG BEN (WHISPER):

He's home!

ROGER (FROM OUTSIDE):

Ben! Where are you?

The footsteps start to come forward towards BEN's bedroom.

YOUNG ANNIE (WHISPER):

Where can I go?

The two of them start to panic as the footsteps get ever so closer. Young BEN quickly points to his bedroom window.

YOUNG BEN (WHISPER):

The window- go out there-

Young ANNIE's eyes open widely.

YOUNG ANNIE (WHISPER):

I can't go out of there!

YOUNG BEN (WHISPER):

You'll have to-

Young BEN runs over to the window and opens it.

YOUNG BEN (WHISPER)(CONT'D):

Come on-

Young BEN encourages Young ANNIE to come over. She does so.

The footsteps then stop and Young BEN's bedroom door slowly opens. ROGER stands there.

ROGER:

Ben-

ROGER notices Young ANNIE. He gets extremely angry.

ROGER (CONT'D):

Ben! What have I said about having her over here?

Young BEN and Young ANNIE then make their way away from the window as ROGER storms over and grabs Young ANNIE by the scruff of her neck and starts to march her out. Young ANNIE turns her head around and mouths "Bye" to Young BEN. In return, Young BEN mouths "Sorry".

ROGER looks at Young BEN.

ROGER (CONT'D):

I'll sort you out later-

ROGER then exits.

Young BEN is left on his own in his room as he gets angry at his father as he hears the door slamming shut.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- MORNING (END OF FLASHBACK)

Shot of two closed eyes. They suddenly open. Shot of BEN slowly waking up.

The camera then shows DANIELLE standing in front of BEN who is still tied to his tree.

DANIELLE:

You! Wake up now-

BEN slowly adjusts himself on the tree.

BEN:

Morning to you too, Danielle

DANIELLE:

We are setting off now, back to the beach.

DANIELLE goes behind BEN and begins to untie him from his tree.

BEN looks out to the area of land near the radio tower. All people can be seen packing away and getting completely ready to set off.

DANIELLE comes around. She has untied BEN and now has him on, almost, a leash.

BEN:

Oh, yippee, let's go for walkies!

BEN has a sarcastic tone insinuating a dog on a leash.

DANIELLE suddenly comes up behind him and gags him.

DANIELLE:

That will shut you up-

DANIELLE begins to walk dragging along BEN on his leash.

His face does not look very impressed with this situation.

LOST

EXT. DHARMA PLAYGROUND- EVENING (FLASHBACK)

Young BEN and Young ANNIE are sat on the swings together. Young ANNIE is examining something on Young BEN's face. Camera shot is on Young ANNIE's face.

YOUNG ANNIE:

He that to you just because I was there...?

Camera shot on Young BEN's face. He has a large black eye.

YOUNG BEN:

Yeah. He has something against you being friends with me.

There is a moment of silence between the two of them.

YOUNG ANNIE:

Is it because of my parents falling out with your Dad?

YOUNG BEN:

How do you know about that?

YOUNG ANNIE:

Everyone does, Ben-

Young BEN looks away from Young ANNIE and other to his own house. He then looks back to Young ANNIE.

YOUNG BEN:

What have your parents told you about the Hostiles? I mean they pretty much run this place, they must know a lot about them-

Young ANNIE pauses a moment; partly through shock and partly through thought.

YOUNG ANNIE:

They don't speak about them much. They're taboo, Ben-

YOUNG BEN:

I know they are but surely you must have heard something-?

YOUNG ANNIE:

Well, one thing-

Young BEN's eyes open widely

YOUNG BEN:

What Annie? Please tell me-

YOUNG ANNIE:

I think that my parents and a few others had a meeting with them, The Hostiles, and I think my parents reckon that there is a traitor within the initiative.

Young BEN'S eyes open even wider with shock, obviously as he is the traitor, but he looks as if he is trying to make it shock of the fact there is a traitor.

YOUNG BEN:

Do they know who it its?

YOUNG ANNIE:

I don't know that, probably not

Young BEN nods his head

YOUNG BEN:

Ok-

YOUNG ANNIE:

Why do you want to know, Ben?

Young BEN doesn't respond for a short while whilst he thinks of an answer

YOUNG BEN:

I was just wondering, I mean, they are constantly terrorising us aren't they-

Young BEN gives Young ANNIE a weak smile.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- DAYTIME (END OF FLASHBACK)

Shot of BEN's gagged face all covered in blood. He seems like he is down on the floor by some feet, almost lying down. The camera works its way up the legs and body to reveal he is stood beside DANIELLE.

BEN starts to make some slight noise but DANIELLE kicks him as she is listening intently to JACK, whose voice can only be heard, he cannot be seen. DANIELLE looks down to him in disgust.

DANIELLE (WHISPER):

Shut up-

DANIELLE then looks back up to look over to JACK. Camera goes to him. Up close shot of his face. He has a bead of sweat running down his face.

JACK:

Ok guys, we will set off in 5 minutes! Be prepared as we will be walking pretty fast to get back to the beach! Anything else?

Full camera shot of him, once more, stood on a tree stump.

JACK looks about the crowd and only one person raises their hand: CLAIRE

CLAIRE:

Why do we have to go back so promptly, Jack?

JACK:

Because we do-

JACK steps off his tree stump and leaves the crowd of people.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING- DAYTIME

SAYID comes through to the clearing dragging along KADEN who is similarly gagged to what BEN is. In the clearing all SAWYER, JULIET, HURLEY, BERNARD, JIN and DESMOND are sat. They look up at SAYID in confusion as he drags along KADEN.

SAWYER stands up outraged.

SAWYER:

Since when has Afro-tastic here been conscious?

The "Afro-tastic" name refers to KADEN's small afro which he has.

SAYID:

Last night-

SAWYER:

Well, why didn't you tell us about this Boss?

SAYID:

You wanted a rest last night and I thought that if I troubled you with this then, you would not get your rest

SAYID walks over to a log and throws KADEN down.

SAWYER sits down slightly angrily

DESMOND:

So has he said anything, brother?

SAYID:

He and his crew are part of the DHARMA initiative

BERNARD:

You mean the ones that have all the hatches on this place?

SAWYER:

What do you think, Bernie?

BERNARD gives SAWYER a slight scowl

JULIET:

Is that all he has said?

SAYID:

Yes, I felt I shouldn't interrogate him too intensely

SAWYER:

Well you certainly didn't take pity out on me when you tortured me-

SAYID doesn't respond to SAWYER's comment. Although, BERNARD doesn't react in slight shock at the thought of this looking at SAYID differently.

DESMOND:

Brother, do you think he will be able to radio his crew to be able to find out where they are so we can take them out?

SAYID:

Most probably-

SAYID turns around once more to KADEN and begins to search his body for a sign of a radio. He finds one and pulls it out. It is the same as NAOMI's.

DESMOND:

Yeah, just get him to radio through to his team and find out their location

DESMOND smiles at his idea

SAYID begins to have a fiddle with the radio phone searching for contacts on it. He finds it. There is a close up shot of the radio phone showing contacts. There are names such as BEVERLEY; LUCAS; JOSEPH and GRETA. SAYID just chooses the first name alphabetically which is BEVERLEY.

SAYID:

Quickly un-gag him!

SAYID points to KADEN. BERNARD runs over and does so.

The phone stops ringing and someone picks up.

FEMALE VOICE (BEVERLEY'S):

Hello-?

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF JUNGLE- DAYTIME- _WITH BEVERLEY, LUCAS, JOSEPH AND GRETA_

All four people are crowded around BEVERLEY's radio phone.

KADEN'S VOICE:

Hey

BEVERLEY's eyes open widely

BEVERLEY:

Is that you, Kaden?

KADEN'S VOICE:

Yeah

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE- _WITH SAYID AND CO. _

SAYID is bent over KADEN with the radio phone.

BEVERLEY'S VOICE:

Are you ok, Kaden?

KADEN doesn't respond immediately so SAWYER who is behind SAYID raises a fist to him. SAYID mouths the word "Speak" to him.

KADEN:

Yeah, I'm fine-

SAYID nods his head at KADEN

KADEN (CONT'D):

Whereabouts are you, Beverley? So I can come find you, I mean-

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE- _WITH BEVERLEY AND CO._

BEVERLEY looks up to GRETA remembering what GRETA has said about KADEN being captured and then back down to radio phone.

BEVERLEY:

Are you sure you are ok, Kaden?

KADEN'S VOICE:

Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

JOSEPH grabs the radio phone off of BEVERLEY quickly and raises it to his mouth. BEVERLEY looks at him shocked.

JOSEPH

Kaden, Greta told us that she saw you being taken hostage by some locals on this island? Is that true?

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE- _WITH SAYID AND CO._

SAYID's and everyone's eyes open widely at this revelation.

DESMOND (WHISPER):

They're onto us, brother-

SAYID turns quickly to DESMOND and raises a finger to his mouth. SAYID then returns his attention back to KADEN. He mouths "Lie" to KADEN. KADEN looks absolutely scared out of his wits now.

KADEN

Of course I am not, Joe-

KADEN looks up to SAYID who nods at him once more.

JOSEPH'S VOICE:

Ok then-

There is a pause of silence across the radio phone and then fumbling.

BEVERLEY'S VOICE:

Kaden, Beverley again.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE- _WITH BEVERLEY AND CO._

BEVERLEY holds the radio phone close to her face so as not to allow anyone to steal it again as JOSEPH just had.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Look, Kaden, we are going to put a beacon in the sky just about the canopy. Look out for it! That is where we are. It will be to your west I reckon-

BEVERLEY looks up to GRETA to get confirmation on her "West" guess. GRETA nods

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Yeah, to your west! Over and out!

BEVERLEY puts down the radio phone to her side and looks about the group around her.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

He has definitely been caught by them!

JOSEPH:

Why you leading them here then?

BEVERLEY:

We're going to ambush them!

A camera shot shows LUCAS's face who has a slightly scared expression.

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Now, Lucas, get that beacon up there!

BEVERLEY points to a tree and LUCAS nervously nods his head as he stares up at the tree.

LUCAS:

Ok-

LUCAS sets off over to his bag.

BEVERLEY looks to GRETA

BEVERLEY:

Seems you were right, Greta-

BEVERLEY then takes JOSEPH into account also

BEVERLEY (CONT'D):

Both of you be on surveillance! Go-

JOSEPH and GRETA then set off leaving BEVERLEY standing in the middle of the clearing smiling sinisterly.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- _WITH SAYID AND CO. _

SAYID rises up away from KADEN and walks away from the group into the centre of the clearing. The whole group watch intently as SAYID walks and stops. There is an awkward silence until SAWYER breaks it.

SAWYER:

So, we actually off to get these sons of bitches, Captain?SAYID:

It is too good to be true-

SAWYER:

Well, we're in luck ain't we then, Chief?

SAWYER walks up to him and then turns to the group.

SAWYER (CONT'D):

So, who's off up the tree to look for this beacon?

SAWYER looks across the group.

SAWYER (CONT'D):

I vote Jumbotron

SAWYER looks at HURLEY who just sneers at him.

The camera goes to SAYID who has a look of distrust on his face.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE

JACK and the beach survivors are walking through the jungle. JACK is up front with KATE. The camera slowly allows the group of people to pass. Towards the middle of the group SUN, CLAIRE and ROSE appear. Then more towards the back are DANIELLE and a being-dragged-along BEN. The camera then zooms straight back up to JACK and KATE at the front. KATE is intently watching JACK as he walks along.

JACK:

Why are you watching me?

JACK doesn't turn his head to KATE to ask her the question. He keeps facing forward.

KATE:

You're a difficult man to fathom out, Jack Shephard.

JACK smiles weakly

JACK:

What you trying to fathom out?

KATE:

Just how you have changed from that man I met on the first day we crashed here when I stitched you up-

JACK:

How've I changed then-?

KATE:

You've become tactical; you know what to do in these kinds of situations. I don't understand how you manage to think up plans whilst still having the burden of, what, going on 50 survivors.

JACK:

You learn to deal with it-

The camera then zooms back once more to the group of women around the middle: SUN, CLAIRE and ROSE.

CLAIRE:

You know, I just have a bad feeling about it now-

SUN and ROSE look slightly confused at CLAIRE's random outburst.

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

About Charlie I mean. It's been nearly a day and a half now. I just have this ominous feeling-

ROSE puts her arm around CLAIRE as they continue walking. CLAIRE holds tightly onto AARON.

ROSE:

Oh, hunny, keep him out of your mind. You're just going to get all worked up aren't you-?

CLAIRE:

But Rose, you've heard back from Bernard and Jin for you Sun. I've had no news at all. What about Desmond as well? I mean, we all like him- he was an extremely likeable guy-

SUN also puts her arm around CLAIRE as ROSE had

SUN:

Claire, Charlie is a brave and good man. I'm sure anytime today we will hear something. He was going on a dangerous mission-

CLAIRE:

Exactly, even more chance of him being dead-

AARON then starts crying

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

Oh for God's sake-

CLAIRE looks at AARON annoyed at him slightly and also at herself for setting it off. She begins to rock him as they carry on walking through the jungle.

The camera then zooms back once more to the back of the group of people to DANIELLE and BEN. DANIELLE just roughly drags BEN across the floor not making an attempt to make him miss any sticks or rocks on the ground. He can be seen wincing at every stick or stone he hits. DANIELLE looks down at him and smiles.

DANIELLE:

This is just the beginning of your comeuppance-

Camera shot of BEN's eyes as they wince. There is true pain in his face.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE SONIC FENCE- NIGHT TIME (FLASHBACK)

A teenage BEN and a teenage ANNIE run quickly together holding hands.They are about 16/17. Teenage BEN is leading teenage ANNIE more so. They have wide grins on their faces.

TEENAGE BEN:

Come on-

They quickly reach their destination. Teenage ANNIE stops in shock of what she is seeing: a set out picnic by candle light with a blanket set out on the grass by the sonic fence. The jungle behind the sonic fence is just visible in the candle light.

Teenage ANNIE turns around to look at Teenage BEN. She has a beautiful smile on her face.

TEENAGE ANNIE:

Oh, Ben! You shouldn't have-

They embrace closely. The camera is right by their faces. Teenage BEN puts his mouth to Teenage ANNIE's ears.

TEENAGE BEN:

I would do anything for you, Annabelle Diane Goodspeed-

They pull away from one another.

TEENAGE BEN (CONT'D):

And I mean that with all of my heart-

Teenage BEN grabs Teenage ANNIE hand and puts it to his chest to insinuate his heart for her.

TEENAGE BEN (CONT'D):

Now, come and enjoy it

Teenage BEN leads Teenage ANNIE to the blanket and sits her down on it.

He grabs a strawberry and then dips it into some cream. He then moves it to her mouth and she eats it.

A large siren then goes off coming from the jungle. Both their eyes open widely and face absolutely floods their faces as they look to the jungle. Teenage ANNIE quickly looks to Teenage BEN coming closer to him for him to protect her.

TEENAGE ANNIE:

What was that, Ben?

Out of the trees the Black Smoke Monster then flies in three pieces which then come together as the Black Smoke Monster gets closer to the sonic fence. It doesn't actually touch the sonic fence though. The clicking noise and various other noises can be heard coming from it. It then flashes it 4 bright flashes illuminating the area around Teenage BEN and Teenage ANNIE. They are blinded by the flashes and turn around trying to cover their eyes. The Black Smoke Monster then flies away splitting up into the three segments and flying back into the jungle.

Teenage BEN and Teenage ANNIE turn back around to look at the sonic fence. Both have look of absolute fear on their faces. Teenage ANNIE looks at Teenage BEN.

TEENAGE ANNIE:

What was that, Ben? What was it doing to us with those flashes?

Teenage ANNIE looks awfully confused by the experience.

Teenage BEN shakes his head slightly in disbelief.

TEENAGE BEN:

I don't know-

TEENAGE ANNIE:

Wait, we have to go back quickly!

Teenage ANNIE drags away Teenage BEN who is staring at the sonic fence. He seems like he doesn't want to leave but Teenage ANNIE makes him.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE ORCHID STATION

RICHARD is sat with CINDY at a table in The Orchid Station. There are empty plates left on the table as they have just eaten. The Orchid Station is more brightly lit now when compared with the previous dim state it was in. It has also been cleaned up slightly.

RICHARD smiles widely at CINDY.

RICHARD:

Thank you Cindy, that was very kind of you!

CINDY gets up and takes both the plates over into the kitchen area of the station.

CINDY:

Oh it was nothing!

CINDY begins to wash up the plates in the sink. She continues to face away from RICHARD during this dialogue.

CINDY (CONT'D):

So where is your friend, Richard? William isn't it-

Camera shot of RICHARD's face as he gives CINDY a slightly shifty look (_Remember in "The Light In The Darkness" that RICHARD believes CINDY is a bit too nosey!)_

RICHARD:

Still asleep I think

CINDY:

I thought you had said that we were going meet a group of friends-?

RICHARD:

Yes, well, I must have made a mistake with my words-

CINDY:

So, William has been in this place all by himself then?

VOICE:

Yes, I have been, Cindy-

CINDY quickly turns around to see WILLIAM entering the main living area of the station. He looks slightly groggy from just having woken up.

CINDY:

Oh sorry, William. I didn't realise you were there!

CINDY starts to go slightly red from embarrassment.

WILLIAM begins to walk into the room more. He has a slight limp on him from him being laid in bed for however long- his limbs are just getting used to it again.

WILLIAM:

Don't worry

WILLIAM makes a discursive hand movement backing up what he just said and he smiles at CINDY.

CINDY then turns back around to do her washing up.

WILLIAM (CONT'D):

Anything else you want to know, Cindy?

CINDY:

No-

CINDY quickly finishes up doing her washing up and then turns around.

CINDY (CONT'D):

I better get gong-

She quickly rushes out of the area

WILLIAM begins to produce a large grin on his face at CINDY's quick exit. He grabs a box of DHARMA cereal and comes and sits down next to RICHARD at the table.

WILLIAM:

She does have quite a desire for information doesn't she-?

WILLIAM raises an eyebrow at RICHARD.

RICHARD:

Yes, she does-

RICHARD looks out to where CINDY exited.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING- DAYTIME _(WITH BEVERLEY AND CO.)_

BEVERLEY, JOSEPH and GRETA are nervously looking upwards to something: LUCAS up in the tree.

Camera shot to LUCAS who looks extremely terrified yet focused at the same time. He is fiddling with the beacon putting it in place. Then he stops fiddling and a large smile comes across his face.

Camera shot from BEVERLEY, JOSEPH and GRETA's angle looking up at LUCAS again. They see LUCAS looking down at them with a large grin on his face. He gives the m the thumbs up to inform them that the beacon is in place.

BEVERLEY, JOSEPH and GRETA then look down from LUCAS and to each other as LUCAS begins to shimmy himself back down from the top of the tree.

BEVERLEY:

Let it all begin-

A smile comes across BEVERLEY's face.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAYTIME _(WITH SAYID AND CO)_

Camera with SAWYER up a tree. He is uncomfortably positioned on a tree branch looking over the canopy of the jungle. He mumbles something to himself angrily. Then something catches his eye- the beacon!

SAWYER:

I see it!

SAWYER quickly begins to shimmy down the tree.

CUT TO:

_SAWYER NOW DOWN THE TREE- SAME SCENE!_

SAWYER has joined the group down below on the jungle floor. They are all packed and are ready to set off.

SAYID quickly looks to SAWYER.

SAYID:

Where is it, James?

SAWYER:

Like they said, they're to the west. I reckon it is about a 5 or 6 mile walk-

SAYID:

Ok-

SAYID turns to the rest of the group.

SAYID (CONT'D):

Come on! Desmond, please take him with you-?

SAYID looks from DESMOND to KADEN who is still down on the floor where SAYID left him earlier.

DESMOND:

Aye brother

DESMOND goes over to KADEN and puts him over his back again

SAYID:

And we go!

SAYID begins to lead the group forward into the jungle. They all slowly pass the camera in this order: SAYID, SAWYER, JULIET, JIN, BERNARD, HURLEY and then DESMOND with KADEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAYTIME _(WITH LOCKE)_

LOCKE is seen walking through the jungle. He suddenly stops dead in his tracks. He closes his eyes and waits for about 5 seconds. He opens his eyes rapidly and looks about his environment. He then changes the direction of what he was previously walking and carries on walking through the jungle that way. He disappears into the distance.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAYTIME _(WITH JACK, KATE AND CO)_

The group are on rest in the jungle. The group can be seen just in the background behind BEN who is lying on the floor all by himself, isolated from the group. Then, ROSE can be seen coming up behind him. A camera shot position change shows ROSE bending down to BEN. She un-gags him and gives him a kind smile.

ROSE:

Food?

ROSE holds up an apple to BEN

BEN:

Yes please-

ROSE untightens BEN's ropes around his hands a little so he able to eat but not much so that he is able to escape. ROSE Then hands him the apple.

BEN (CONT'D):

Thank you, Rose

They give each other a weak smile and then BEN begins to eat his apple. BEN looks up at ROSE after one bite of his apple.

BEN (CONT'D):

Why do you bring me food?

ROSE:

You're a human being, Ben, and you still have to eat!

ROSE smiles at her

ROSE (CONT'D):

Yet, I still think that you're a bad man for what you have done-

BEN:

Rose, I have done many things to better this island rather than hinder it-

ROSE:

Kidnap a young, heavily pregnant woman?

ROSE raises an eyebrow

BEN:

That was for research. I'm sure Juliet has told you about what happens to pregnant women on this island-

ROSE:

Yes-

BEN:

Well, we wanted to know what allowed Claire to give birth without dying. Hence why Alex was kidnapped too-

There is an awkward silence between the two. ROSE puts her head down.

BEN (CONT'D):

I'm guessing you wish not to leave this place either then?

ROSE raises her head up quickly with widened eyes

ROSE:

Pardon?

BEN:

I know you suffered from cancer before you came to this island, Rose Nadler-

ROSE:

How?

ROSE looks extremely shocked

BEN:

I know more than you could ever imagine about you

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. A LIVING ROOM- DAYTIME (FLASHBACK)

Adult BEN is sat nervously waiting on the sofa of this living room. He looks about the room whilst he is waiting.

Then out of a door appears an adult ANNIE. She is holding something in her hands.

BEN jumps off of the sofa and makes his way over to ANNIE. He has a look of suspense on his face, as does ANNIE.

BEN:

Are you?

Camera shot on ANNIE's hands reveal to show her holding a late 80s style pregnancy test. There is no line on the pregnancy test saying that she is not pregnant.

ANNIE:

No-

ANNIE and BEN look up at each other. ANNIE has tears in her eyes.

BEN:

Why are you crying?

BEN runs his hand tenderly down ANNIE's face.

ANNIE:

Do you want to know the truth, Ben?

BEN:

Yes, of course

There is a sound of urgency in his voice

ANNIE:

Because Ben, I wanted to be pregnant, Ben! I wanted to be-

BEN has a look of shock and despair on his face.

BEN:

Why Annie? You would die if you became pregnant!

ANNIE:

Don't you think I know that but, Ben, a woman has these cravings for these maternal feelings, I want to have a child of my own that I can care for and love!

BEN:

But-

ANNIE cuts him off

ANNIE:

No buts Ben! I want a baby-

BEN shakes his head sorrowfully.

BEN:

Annie, I would do anything to be able to bear you a child!

ANNIE:

Yes, well, there is nothing you can do is there!

ANNIE walks away from him wiping away the tears. She walks over to the front door.

ANNIE (CONT'D):

I'm off for a walk! I'll be back soon!

ANNIE exits slamming the front door behind her.

BEN stares at the front door for a moment and then makes his way over to the sofa. He collapses down on it and puts his head in his hands. He begins to cry profusely.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAYTIME (END OF FLASHBACK)

BEN and ROSE stare at each other intensely. It is ROSE who breaks the eye contact by quickly standing up and looking down at BEN.

ROSE:

I need to go-

ROSE quickly makes her way away. She has a worried and scared look on her face.

BEN just takes one more big bite into his apple

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE BARRACKS- DAYTIME (FLASHBACK)

BEN runs after ANNIE across the Barracks grassy area. ANNIE seems to be quickly running away from him. They are both crying. Several people can be seen in the background watching.

BEN:

Annie! Please just wait!

ANNIE stops and turns and faces BEN.

BEN quickly halts

ANNIE:

Ben, you cannot stop me! I need to get off of this place-

BEN:

Why?

ANNIE:

I need to get away from you, Ben

BEN suddenly looks like he has been stabbed in the heart

ANNIE (CONT'D):

I cannot be with you after you have done that!

BEN:

It's what you wanted wasn't it-?

BEN takes a step closer to her.

ANNIE:

Not in that way! What the hell were you thinking?

BEN shakes his head

BEN:

I don't know but please don't leave me!

ANNIE:

Goodbye, Ben-

ANNIE then turns around and begins to make her way away but she stops again and turns back

ANNIE (CONT'D):

And don't come after me, Ben-

ANNIE turns once more and walks off.

BEN stays in his place watching ANNIE walk away from him

A person comes up behind BEN: a much younger TOM. He puts his hand on BEN's shoulder.

TOM:

Come on, lad-

BEN throws off TOM's hand and quickly makes his way away from TOM and back to his house.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAYTIME (END OF FLASHBACK)

The group is back walking once more. DANIELLE is not dragging BEN along the floor this time- she is giving him some dignity this time by allowing him to walk.

BEN looks very solemn as he walks along. He is not gagged this time as well. Then his eyes open widely. He looks about the jungle and then senses something in a certain direction to his right. He mouths the name "Jacob".

BEN starts to pull against DANIELLE's leash on him. She gives him a sharp disapproving look. He pulls once more and she pulls even harder in return.

DANIELLE:

Don't!

BEN pulls even harder on the leash and DANIELLE loses grip on it. BEN takes the chance to quickly run away. DANIELLE quickly runs after him.

DANIELLE (CONT'D):

Jack! He has escaped!

Camera shot to JACK's face turning around to look at the incident. He quickly drops everything he is carrying and begins to run after him also.

Camera shot to BEN's face. He has a look of determination on his face. He limpidly runs towards his destination due to his bindings; his destination is JACOB's shack. _(NOTE: BEN COULD FEEL JACOB'S PRESENCE NEAR!)_

Camera shot back to JACK. He manages to reach up to DANIELLE who has stopped running now in order to wait for JACK. He stops also.

JACK:

Danielle, you stay here! Go back and take charge with Kate- make sure you get those people back to the beach!

DANIELLE nods at him and begins to run back to the group.

JACK looks in front of him and takes a deep breath.

JACK (CONT'D):

I'm coming to get you, Ben!

JACK then sets off running with the same look of determination that BEN had on his face.

The camera then flashes several times between BEN and JACK and their running. The camera then stays focused upon BEN as he comes into a clearing- it is JACOB's shack!

BEN:

Yes!

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. CLEARING AROUND JACOB'S SHACK- NIGHT TIME (FLASHBACK)

The younger looking BEN that was in the previous flashback. He is stood in the same place that he is stood in, in the present. He makes his way to the front door of JACOB's shack, quickly grabbing the lantern and knocking on the door.

BEN:

Jacob-

BEN then enters.

INT. JACOB'S SHACK

BEN cautiously goes up to JACOB's chair and smiles at it. There is no visible person there this time!

BEN:

I agree to it-

JACOB'S VOICE:

Good

BEN:

If she wants to leave this island like this and leave me, then she is never coming back!

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. CLEARING AROUND JACOB'S SHACK (END OF FLASHBACK)

BEN makes his way forward to JACOB's shack and slowly picks up the lantern and knocks on the door.

BEN:

I'm back, Jacob and Jack will be here soon too I can promise you-

BEN then enters

LOST


End file.
